


When Love Was Wounded

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Study, Multi, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate was never the opposite of love. Hate was its servant. Hate was its weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Love Was Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> My first Black Sails fanfic. It has not been beta read, so all mistakes are mine.

The demon was already there when James Flint was still James McGraw, from the moment he kissed Thomas back and truly embraced the feeling he dared not to analyze. 

It was love. It was the kind of feeling that poets sang, yet for them, it was forbidden. James moved his hands to Thomas' waist and for once, he wished, he could forget the quarrel, the anger, the future of Nassau and just think about Thomas. Later, he noticed that Miranda was gone, but with Thomas caressing his neck he cared no more. 

They only had a few days before their lives changed. 

He was beyond angry and Miranda was enraged, but they just left. At that time they thought there was nothing they could do, yet after all those years, the only thing James was ashamed of was that he did not try enough to have Thomas back. And gradually, love changed into a tyrant and anger aged into hate and served its master.

The first one was Alfred Hamilton, the very cause of their misery. 

They begged and cried and screamed, like pigs. James thought the old Hamilton and his wife didn't recognize him, even though he only grew a beard and loosed his hair. They must had already forgotten him. Really, he was just a lieutenant without a noble name, who would remember him? And with Thomas locked away in the asylum, there was no one here to remind them of James McGraw. Love drove James to hate them and hate made him kill the two Hamiltons brutally. It was unnecessary to make things this messy, but James didn't ever regret with blood covered all over him. Few weeks later, London only knew that Captain Flint killed Alfred Hamilton and his wife like animal. That pirate Captain was truly a monster, the living example of the world's enemy which should be destroyed at all costs. But no one knew the name James McGraw. No one ever thought that the monster they hated was actually a human driven by love and hate. No one cared, except the human himself and Miranda. 

Then it was Peter Ashe, the coward who sold them and killed not only Thomas, but Miranda. 

Shocked, that was what James felt when Miranda noticed that the clock in Peter's house actually belonged to Thomas and her. James never thought that the man he and Miranda and Thomas counted as friend would be the very reason of Alfred knowing their secret. A small part of him still didn't believe this, but when he watched Peter deliberated let the crowd profaned Miranda's body, the last doubt left and hate was there again. Even bitter and stronger than the first time. 

When Miranda's words became the last words of Charlestown and her body buried under the ruin of this place, the last part of James McGraw also died here. The traces of Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Hamilton and James McGraw were all gone. No one had left but James Flint, a man came from sea and stayed, for the wounded love and its beast, hate. 

 

THE END


End file.
